


Take Out is a Sure Sign of Trouble

by HindsightHero



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindsightHero/pseuds/HindsightHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fact of life that anytime someone was down in the dumps they fell to one of two food traps. Either you bought ice cream, or, you went to the nearest soul-searing take out joint and let out a sadistic assault on your tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Out is a Sure Sign of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill from Tumblr  
> Anon asked: Jason is depressed after almost running into the batfamily. From a distance he sees how close even the members of Batman INC are with them. Angst that ends on a fluffy note with Kory/Roy comforting him.

It was a fact of life that anytime someone was down in the dumps they fell to one of two food traps. Either you bought ice cream, or, you went to the nearest soul-searing take out joint and let out a sadistic assault on your tongue. So when Roy walked into the hotel room only to see Jason’s eyes red and watering with a shovel sized spoon in his hand and a tub of lethal looking curry in front of him, well, he figured something was up. Jason was the epitome of misery and Roy had no idea why.

“You know..I usually just stick to a bottle of Tabasco and pork rinds, but Thai food? Gotta hand it to you that’s as risky as it is creative.” He pulled out the chair next to Jason and ignored the glare being sent his way. Though, huh.  The red dominating Jason’s face really made his eyes stand out. Cool.

  
 When Jason realized Roy wasn’t going to move he put the spoon down and swallowed, relinquishing the burn on his tongue only to have it slide down his throat. His lips had to be burning and Roy could smell the spices setting the humid hotel room air on fire.

   
”..gotta say I kinda figured you had a masochistic streak in you but this takes it to a whole new level” He reached a curious finger over to dip into the pool of demonic liquid gold.  
   
“Whatd’you want Harper?” Jason’s throat was raw, and Roy just knew Jason would be reaching for his water if it weren’t for his idiotic pride.  
   
Roy took a tentative lick at his finger and let out a sound not two seconds later. “Shit!” He reached for the glass and downed half of it while Jason just watched.  
  
“You’re a whimp.”  
  
“You’re insane! Fuck, Jay! Did comin’ back from the dead mean you lost your tastebuds?”

Jason frowned and Roy realized maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. There was an awkward pause and Jason licked at his lips in an almost nervous gesture that was far to interesting than Roy thought it had any right to be. So he looked away and finally saw the pile of folders tossed on the bed.

  
“More intel on our mark?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“…pics of Kory?”  
  
“You’re a horrible human being.”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
  
”..they’re not Kory ”  
  
“Damn. Then who is it?” He reached for the glass again and carelessly finished it off, as he teetered on the back legs of his chair.

Jason stood up,clearly not wanting to talk about it. But with a heavy thud Roy dropped the glass back onto the table and reached up to grab Jason’s arm.  
  
“Hey man, no, sit back down. We’re not done here” Jason looked down at Roy and surprisingly, did as asked.  
  
Wait. Roy had seen that face before.  
  
”..Bat stuff?”  
  
“…yeah.”

Roy’s lips pouted into a thinking face. Usually it meant he was trying to keep his lips busy to give his brain time enough to think before he spoke. Then he huffed .

  
“Okay now the curry makes sense”  
  
Jason stayed quiet.  
  
”..Jaybird..Jason, man, look I can’t say I get it but I kinda get it and-“  
  
“Harper. Do me a favor and just shut up.”  
  
Roy paused. “..right. ‘kay.”

Jason stared at the manila folders just a few feet away and finally let out a groan that caused Roy to loose his balance on the chair, threatening to fall over. When he looked over at Jason, his friend’s face was strained, shoulder’s tense and he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Or maybe was in one. Roy couldn’t really tell and Jason was never the easiest to read.

“They’re having movie nights, and …they got a dog. Did you know that? Bruce got the kid a dog .” Roy just stared, not knowing how to respond to the sudden outburst.

  
“uhh..that..sucks..” shit that was probably a bad thing to say. Thankfully Jason didn’t seem to notice.  
  
”He makes an effort to contact everyone, everyone! Even Batwing! But not me. I’m less than Batwing in his book. I’m probably not even in his book. ” Jason didn’t usually rant like this, so Roy just watched, waiting for him to finish. But after a moment of silence, he got tired of waiting and Roy finally spoke up.  
  
“…if its any consolation, I’m not in anyone’s book either. Except..well, maybe some chick’s here and there but-ah..right. scratch that last part..” he was bad at this.”where’s Kory?” She’d be better.  
  
“Out.”  
  
“Well..yeah. I gathered.”  
  
"She should be back soon” Jason paused. “I should clean up. ” The room wasn’t exactly a mess but, Kory had high standards and Jason did his best to comply.

Roy’s eyes scanned the room. “..its fine. Maybe open a window to let out the curry smell but..I’d say its good.”

Jason stood up anyways and Roy let him.  
”..you know I doubt it was just to say hi. He was probably working on something.”  
  
Jason didn’t look at Roy, so he tried again.  
  
“Maybe.. he just hasn’t gotten around to it yet?”  
  
“Its fine. I shouldn’t expect him to. ” Jason’s voice was cold as he gathered up the folders into a stack. Roy really didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to seeing Jason like this. Jason wasn’t exactly the rock of the group. That was Kory but, he wasn’t exactly an open book, either.  
  
”I’m going out for a smoke” Jason walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a beaten up pack before heading for the door. Roy quickly stood up.  
  
“I’ll join you”

He followed Jason out the door and into the musty hotel hallway. The hotel wasn’t the nicest. It was decent but, after a near run in with Mr.Wayne in London a month back, they decided to avoid ritzy hotels just in case.As they headed to the elevator, the door opened and Kory stepped out. Jason just paused, like he had been caught and moved the hand holding the cancer sticks to behind his back in a subtle motion. Roy silently thanked the timing because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could attempt at a pep talk without seriously needing one himself.

  
”..Princess.”  
  
Kory looked over him and Roy and raised an eyebrow before turning her nose up just slightly.. “…you smell like capsaicin”  
  
“…what?”  
  
“Chemical in chilipeppers, Harper.”  
  
“Oh.” Roy glanced between them, not lingering on the subject. “..Kory maybe you can help us out.”

  
“With what? Is there a problem?” She headed toward the room, guiding the conversation back towards privacy and Jason realized he wasn’t going to get his smoke in anytime soon. Which,honestly didn’t help his mood. Still, he followed her.  
  
“Its no problem. Roy’s just making it into one.”  
  
“Am not. You were putting your tongue up for sacrifice to the thai take-out gods. You got a problem, dude.”

Kory opened the door and the three of them headed inside. Jason tossed his pack back to the bedside table and plopped down. The folders slid out of their pile at the weight and fell against Jason. Roy bit his lip and Kory quickly analyzed the situation. When she spoke, her voice was warm and as insistent as it was comforting.

  
” You are worth more than the value he assigns to you. Than any of them assign to you. “  
  
Roy looked at her, surprised. Maybe she had seen the folders before? Probably. Kory was usually on top things. Either way he  knelt down in front of Jason.  
  
“She’s right, Jay. You saved my ass countless times and..and you put together this team, man. Thats huge.”

Kory moved to gather the folders in calm motion ,and sat them on the table before moving to sit on the bed behind Jason. Even with his heat shredded senses, Jason could smell Kory. Sweet and strong and..just comforting. She didn’t even have to do anything. A small part of Jason hated that as much as he loved it. He hated being comforted or seeming weak. Even to team mates. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Deal with any of it.

  
“I’m fine.” He tried, wanting them to just stop.

Kory moved her fingers to gently play in his hair and Roy watched a moment before his fingers tapped on Jason’s knee.

  
“I got it! We’ll have a movie night. “  
  
Kory looked down at him, her fingers never stopping, and gave a questioning expression.  
  
“It’ll be great. We can chill in our boxers and-er..Kor’ you can wear a nightgown or..lingerie or something..and,we’ll marathon some movies! ” Jason opened his eyes to look down at Roy, who, looked far too hopeful. Honestly.   
  
“…yeah..okay.”

Maybe it wasn’t a family. It certainly wasn’t what he had before. But, whatever he had here, Jason realized..he had made it. Roy and Kory, they cared enough to stick with him. To be concerned about him. So that night, they sat around in boxers, and bras respectively. Bodies piled onto the small hotel bed and they watched cheesy Noir films until they fell asleep.

 

When Jason woke up, the folders were gone from the table along with the thai food. Roy was curled up by his side and Kory was slipping on her clothes in the corner of the motel small motel room.

Yeah.

It wasn’t perfect in the least. But for a team of broken people? At least they all knew what it was like to feel unwanted. And there was comfort in that.


End file.
